


Laughter

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was irresistible when he laughed. A light vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet came to me one night a while back when I was suddenly completely overpowered by the image of Logan laughing and how damn hot that would be. It's not much more than a vignette, really, and falls under the same 'Veronica and Logan are together; I'll leave it to all other 1000 authors in the VM fandom to explain how' presumption as my last fic.

Logan Echolls was laughing his ass off.

Veronica scowled in the direction of Logan’s bed where, upon that last line in the crap old movie they’d found on cable out of sheer boredom, he’d broken out into complete and utter hysterics. Up until a few seconds ago, he’d been sprawled back on his mattress, elbows folded neatly behind his head so that he could watch the screen, but then that magical line had been uttered, and he’d turned into a frantic mess.

Giddy, almost deranged giggles emerged from the chaos that Logan Echolls had become. Curled up on his back, bare feet kicking in the air with glee, normally spastic hands even more so as he convulsed on the bed, he resembled nothing so strongly as a small child curling up half-defensively and half-happily while being tickled mercilessly by one of his parents. And, as little as they discussed his childhood, she got the distinct impression that this state wasn’t one that had been common to him back then; only now.

Attention fully drawn from the atrocity onscreen, Veronica tilted her head to one side as she watched Logan completely and utterly lose it. Watched his chest heave from breathless laughter, watched his face flush with mirth, watched his body spasm with pure, unadulterated delight. There was only one other time when she saw him this _open_ , and both occasions provoked a visceral response in her, although of a very different sort.

She’d long since learned that Logan’s moods were magnetic, electric. Everything he was and felt drew her in. Hatred and anger provoked her own thirst for vengeance. Shy vulnerability brought out her natural sympathy and compassion. Passion made her entire body burn with lust for him. Love and devotion brought her so dangerously close to believing that happy ending could exist after all, that it frightened her at times. But this pure joy… This was the best of all in some ways.

Because Logan’s lows were crushing in their grief, but his highs were simply _irresistible_. And with this sudden _joie de vivre_ , Veronica wanted him more than she ever had before. Not for his touch – although she certainly wouldn’t object – but for his spirit, his light, the smiles he always brought into her own life.

His laughter was simply contagious, and soon she was fighting back her own giggles and coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. There was the danger of getting hit by a random flailing limb, of course, but life just wasn’t any fun without the little dangers. Catching a thrashing arm, she lay down beside him, enjoying his closeness, his good humor.

He was still laughing lightly, but he curled up on his side so that she could feel each breath and giggle against her neck, and it was almost more intimate than sex, lying there laughing with him. Her lips brushed his hair, then moved down to his temple, cheek...although his mouth remained elusive as he continued to howl jubilantly.

Eventually, her frustration got the better of her. He was absolutely perfect in that moment, but even the act of catching him in his perfection would spoil his spontaneous happiness that made him so perfect in the first place. Although, honestly, kissing Logan in any mood was enough to melt her insides.

“I’m _trying_ to make out with you, dumbass,” she sighed when his lips escaped hers yet again.

He shut his lips tight, coughed once seriously, attempting desperately to contain his laughter.

She watched him with a skeptical expression on her face.

Another cough, and he said with a perfectly straight face, “Yer beautiful in yer wrath!” with the same damn drawl John Wayne had used. And then, with an actual honest-to-god _guffaw_ , he broke out into hysterics again right in her arms.

Veronica rolled her eyes and just smiled at his hopelessness. “You are _such_ a jackass,” she concluded, to which he couldn’t do anything but nod and laugh, tears now in his eyes at how damn funny he thought he was.

And Veronica just held him and rode out the waves of glee. After all, with everything that they’d been through, there were a lot worse things in this world than having a laughing Logan in her arms.


End file.
